Spring is Here
by Sparrow319
Summary: Spring visits the DBZ world. See how all of your favorite characters react to the changing of the seasons! Lots of fun! Read and Review! I know that everyone says this, but it's not as lame as it sounds. I had to up the rating.
1. Bye Bye Birdie

Spring is Here

by Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Spring.

A/N: Directions: 1) Get the popcorn 2) sit back 3) relax 4) read 5) enjoy 6) laugh 7) don't choke 8) review

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now officially the first day of spring. It was just after sunrise, when the dew was still fresh on the grass, the sky was a brilliant shade of blue, and the promise of warmth hangs in the air.

The First Robin of Spring fluttered onto a branch of one of the few trees that graced the immense lawn. He looked around at the empty yard and puffed up his red breast proudly. He was the first one here.

*Worms, worms, worms.* he thought.

"Tweet, tweet, tweet," is what he said.

He jumped off the branch and floated to the ground. Almost immediately, he found a worm and quickly devoured it. The First Robin of Spring hopped about a bit, surveying his surroundings. Finding them to be satisfactorily devoid of all dangers he began calling to his fellows who had hung back in the surrounding woods until they were sure it was safe.

"Tweet, tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet."

"SHUTUP!" a gruff voice called from somewhere above. Everything went silent.

Because birds don't understand English and are notoriously stupid, the silence didn't last long.

"Tweet?" chirped The First Robin of Spring. He looked around the lawn again, but still could not see any sign of danger. Since his brain was half the size of a peanut, he quickly forgot about the threat.

*Worms, worms, worms.* he thought again, happily. He started calling to the other birds again, letting them know that it was safe to come out.

"Tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet," he said. The other birds were about to join him....

"Tweet, tweet, twee-"

****

BOOM!

When The First Robin of Spring exploded. All that was left was a scorched black circle in the middle of the previously perfect lawn. All of the birds in the woods flew away.

"That's better," Vegeta grumbled, shutting the second-floor window again. He crawled back in bed, drew the covers over his head, and went back to sleep.

It was many days before spring cautiously returned to Capsule Corp. And even then, no birds dared to make a sound before 10 AM lest they join their predecessor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Should I continue with this story? Would you like to see how other DBZ characters react to the beginning of spring? Review and let me know!


	2. Goku

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up, but I honestly did not post this fic expecting it to be more than one chapter. But my reviewers (few that they are) requested more. So I have more ideas, but that doesn't mean that they will be posted any time soon. I've probably lost the interest of the few reviewers that I had. Oh well. I'll get over it. After a few dozen nights of crying myself to sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: *searches room frantically, sorts through closet, opens drawers and begins pulling things out, checks under bed* Nope. I still don't own DBZ. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spring is Here Chapter 2  
  
After leaving the front yard of Capsule Corp., the other robins sought refuge in a remote mountain village where the occupants appeared friendly. Actually, they were all perched on one of them right now. It was a man with spiky black hair, wearing bright orange clothes. He was sitting on the ground outside, eating something long and white out of a bowl with chopsticks.  
  
*Worms, worms, worms* thought the birds.  
  
"Tweet, tweet, tweet." they chirped continuously.  
  
*Worms, worms, worms,* thought the man. *I mean...spaghetti. Mmmmmmm....spaghetti* he thought rapturously, oblivious to what was going on around him.  
  
They all seemed very content, sitting there, absorbed in their thoughts of food. It was all very serene and peaceful. A far cry from the previous scene....Until....  
  
CLANG!!!!!!!  
  
ChiChi whacked Goku in the back of the head with her frying pan. He sprawled forward, dropping his bowl of spaghetti in the dirt, dazed, but unharmed. Unfortunately the Second Robin of Spring was perched on top of Goku's head and was caught in the blow. Since his head was not used to coming in contact with heavy metal (unlike Goku's), he died on impact. ChiChi was so caught up in her anger that she didn't notice the casualty.  
  
The other birds quickly scattered with much flapping of wings.  
  
Goku looked at the spilled bowl of noodles. He couldn't stand to see food wasted. He began howling as if he was in pain and bawling like a baby. "GOKU!! Knock it off!!" ChiChi screamed, "You were supposed to take me shopping two hours ago!! Let's GO..NOW!!!" And with that she began dragging Goku away by the ear.  
  
They left, Goku whimpering about the loss of perfectly good food and ChiChi muttering about the gooey substance she had just discovered on the bottom of her infamous frying pan and how these new fangled dish soaps just didn't work as well as they should.  
  
She quickly forgot about it however, when she started making a mental list of all the things she needed to pick up at the store. Goku stopped whining and returned to his usual happy-go-lucky self when ChiChi promised to make him another big bowl of noodles if he got her there quickly and behaved himself at the store.  
  
The birds on the other hand would never forget the bipolar harpy woman and her implement of destruction and would be wary of any place that might contain her from then on. They were so frightened that they even passed up the free meal of Goku's fallen noodles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: *Whew!* That ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would. Let me know what you think!! 


	3. Spring Fever and Hay Fever

Disclaimer: I paid Akira Toriyama $20 bucks for the right to say that I own DBZ. Prove me wrong!  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I've been really busy, especially with the holidays coming. I was supposed to go see "Lord of the Rings" tonight, but my plans got canceled. So I wrote this chapter instead! I know that it's winter time now, but ...eh' who cares? Enjoy and Happy holidays!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Spring is Here: Chapter 3  
  
'This outfit is going to knock Gohan's socks off!" Videl thought happily to herself as she looked in the mirror one last time before heading over to Gohan's house for an impromptu make-out session. If she wasn't so happy, she would have been wondering why she cared so much about her clothes. But she didn't wonder because her brain was filled with chirping birds (of course those birds were real and were actually sitting on her windowsill right now, seeking sanctuary from the crazy lady with the big iron frying pan) and her eyes were full of hearts. Yes Spring Fever had hit Videl, and hit her hard. That meant that love was in the air.  
  
"AACHOOO!!"  
  
Unfortunately for Hercule, so was pollen. Yes, our poor World Champion and Super Star Extraordinaire had been hit by Hay Fever as hard as Videl had been hit by Spring Fever. He was currently sitting on the front steps of his mansion with a bird in his hair. The Third Robin of Spring had broken off from the rest of the birds because he had decided that Hercule's over- sized afro looked like a good nesting spot. Hercule didn't even notice. He was too busy feeling very sorry for himself when he wasn't occupied with sneezing and blowing his nose. (If he had been more intelligent he might have gone inside, but it was such a nice day...)  
  
Unfortunately for Videl, he was not so preoccupied that he didn't notice her leaving the mansion. Neither of them noticed the small flock of robins following Videl.  
  
*Sniff* "Hey! Where do ya think yer goin'?" he growled.  
  
"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep..." said the Third Robin of Spring. After that last blast from Hercule's nose, the poor birdie had gotten a little stuck and was trying to untangle himself.  
  
"And what are ya doin' dressed like that?" Something clicked inside of Hercule's small brain. "Oh no! You're not going to see that scrawny boyfriend of yours! I forbid it! You know what the rules are! You can't date any guy unless he's stronger than me! And that skinny little twerp ain't stronger! I could break him in half with one hand tied behind my back! And I need someone who can protect my baby girl!" Hercule continued ranting, his movements becoming more agitated and his head bobbing around like a bobble-head doll as he jumped up and down in rage. His speech might have been a little more impressive if The Third Robin of Spring hadn't been so distracting by slowly strangling to death in his hair. Of course that would imply that Videl was even paying attention.  
  
'AAAH...AAAH..AAAAACHOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
The mighty Hercule was laid low by this latest sneeze, and Videl continued on unhindered. She felt just like she was walking on air. Which she was. Her ki had spiked so high with her uninhibited feelings of love, that she was involuntarily floating six inches off the ground. She walked on to Gohan's house in the mountains, the bells in her head being accompanied by the chirping of the slightly diminished flock of robins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: To Gohan's house we go! 


	4. Lust is in the Air

Disclaimer: Own DBZ, I do not.

A/N: YAY! Spring is back and so is my story!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spring is Here Chapter 4**

****

****

"Ooh! That's a _Robinus__ Primerus! The first robin of Spring!" (Actually, it was the Fourth Robin of Spring, but Gohan, looking through his binoculars at the single bird in the tree, was not aware of that.) "Goten, will you keep it down please? You'll scare away all of the birds."_

Goten was currently flapping circles around his big brother's head chanting at the top of his lungs "Goten is a birdie! Goten is a birdie!" (A/N: I LOVE when he does that in the series! He's so cute!) Upon his brother's request however, he toned it down to his version of a whisper. But he kept flying. 

While ChiChi and Goku were gone shopping, it was Gohan's job to keep an eye on his little brother. Gohan was actually supposed to be studying advanced rocket science, but it was such a nice day that he'd decided to study the local wild life instead. Besides, he figured as one who had traveled in outer space to distant planets, he knew more about rocket science than the rocket scientists did. At first Goten had been interested and wanted to observe the animals too, but with his short attention span he had quickly decided that trying to imitate the animals was much more fun than just watching them. Gohan didn't mind as long as he was quiet.

The flock of robins had been so infatuated with Videl's beauty that they had followed her all the way out to the mountain district. The Fourth Robin of Spring, with his keener eye-sight had been the first bird to spot the pair of half-saiyans. Something had seemed familiar about the little one, with his spiky hair and bright orange clothes. Then he'd remembered the identical looking man with the bowl full of worms (…er…..spaghetti.) Hoping to get a treat, the Fourth Robin of Spring had flown ahead to investigate. While Gohan was busy studying some other form of wildlife, he'd inched closer until he was on the ground by the feet of the demi-saiyans. He pecked around on the ground hoping to find a trace of food. Both boys were so caught up in their current activities that neither one noticed.

Meanwhile, Videl, enveloped in her cloud of birds and the Fog of Love permeating her every thought, was nearing the spot where Gohan was sitting. She was still oblivious to the flock of Robins, but Gohan, with his binoculars in hand, was not. He had spotted the Seventh Robin of Spring and was caught up in his observations. "Wow! What a particularly fine specimen! A credit to his species! He's quite handsome. Look at the breast on him, Goten. It's such a rich crimson…." Gohan trailed off as another pair of breasts entered his sight. Videl had finally appeared.

Gohan moved his viewer so that Videl was directly in his sight. She was wearing a very pretty (and very tight) red dress. Goten spotted her too. "Oh look! There's Videl! Hi Videl!" he shouted happily.

Gohan could see very well that it was Videl. In fact, he could see quite a bit of Videl. He could make out her curves and the way her hips swayed as she walked towards them. Immediately, Gohan's blood began to boil. His heart began pounding in his chest, his face turned bright red, and a little trail of drool made it's way from the corner of his mouth. It looked like Gohan had also been struck by Spring Fever. Or perhaps it was Spring Lust?

It certainly didn't help matters when Videl saw Gohan, winked, and threw him a mischevious smile. Poor Gohan, with all of his discipline, simply could not maintain his hormone level. His ki sky-rocketed, blasting Goten to the ground and frying our poor birdie to a crisp. Gohan got his ki back under control and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Goten, I've just remembered that I'm supposed to help Videl study for uh…..chemistry and uh……biology. We'll be very busy and can't be distracted. Why don't you go to Trunks' house and play over there?"

"Okay big brother!" Happy and clueless as ever, Goten got up and blasted off to his best friend's house just as Videl reached Gohan. 

She wrapped her arm around his waist and began leading him on the path back to his house. And his room. Which had a lock. "So I hear that we're going to be studying biology…"

Gohan put his arm around her and gave her a decidedly different smile than his trademark grin. "Yeah. I figure that we should brush up on that chapter about anatomy."

Videl giggled and snuggled a little closer to him. "Sounds like a good idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the story:

After watching the Fourth Robin of Spring get fried, the flock scattered, but quickly regrouped and headed for places unknown. It simply wasn't safe for them to stay in the mountains. Perhaps they would find some worms elsewhere……….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Can you tell what was on my mind while writing this chapter? *Gives readers a lascivious wink.* Hope y'all enjoyed that section. I'm sorry that it's so long between updates. I have more chapter ideas, I just don't have time to write them. I also don't know what order I want to put the rest of them in. That's why I didn't have a more of a lead-in for the next chapter. I don't know what to put next! I'll try to figure it out quickly though. In the mean time, please review! Until next chapter! Smiles!


End file.
